Luna
La Luna es el satélite natural del planeta Tierra. Historia Origenes y principios de su historia La Luna se originó fuera del Sistema Solar; que al principio era la luna del planeta natal de los Cthalctose hace 60 millones de años. En ese momento, se encontraba en el Génesis de Cthalctose que fue diseñado para planetas terraformados alienígenas (como por ejemplo, en un futuro, la Tierra) con el fin de soportar un ambiente apto para su especie (PROSA: Eternity weeps). Más tarde, en la prehistoria Los homo-reptilia entraron en hibernación debido a la aparición de un "planetoide" cerca de la Tierra, el planeta de los homo-reptilia en ese momento, que desde su perspectiva amenazaba con destruir el mundo (TV: Doctor Who and the Silurians). : El Tercer Doctor llegó a la conclusión de que podían referirse a la Luna. El tiempo de los humanos Siglo XIX En 1878, cuando la reina Victoria la observaba, tres naves espaciales británicas -el Cisne, el Draco y el Lince - se encendieron en secreto en la zona rural de Escocia. Se realizó una expedición posterior al lado oscuro de la Luna que dio como resultado el descubrimiento de un parque lunar construido por una civilización extraterrestre desconocida que servía para cazar. Mientras la expedición se esforzaba por salvar a su comandante a falta de la ayuda del Quinto Doctor, Turlough y, en secreto, Kamelion; el parque fue destruido.. Sus últimos habitantes sobrevivieron al despiadado Vrall, que engañó a los seres humanos para traerlos a la Tierra y sólo para ser destruido posteriormente por el Doctor y sus acompañantes usando armas recuperadas del parque (PROSA: Imperial Moon). Siglo XX Principios del siglo XX Algún tiempo antes de 2001, había una base en la Luna en el cráter Tycho. Los movimientos sugerían formas de vida activas más al norte en el cráter Eratosthenes que fue avistado ya en 1924 (WEB: visittorchwood.co.uk ) El Platillo Volante Dalek se escondía tras el lado oscuro de la Luna en 1941 (TV: La victoria de los Daleks). Alrededor de 1959, un grupo extraterrestre aterrizó en la Luna y envió una transmisión a la Tierra, solicitando un encuentro dentre seres humanos para que pudieran compartir tecnologías. El gobierno de los Estados Unidos interceptó la transmisión y comenzó un proyecto lunar con la NASA para encontrarse con ellos (WC: Blue moon). Apollo 11 De acuerdo con las fuentes más históricas, los seres humanos pisaron por primera vez la Luna el 20 de Julio de 1969. En contradición con esto, una fuente muestran a tres astronautas humanos aterrizando en la Luna durante el año de 1970, al parecer por primera vez. Así como el avistamiento de la TARDIS del Doctor, en el que se metieron en problemas (PROSA: Moon landing). En algún momento después de 1969, el décimo Doctor intentó llevar a Rose Tyler a la Luna, por lo que de forma no oficial sería la primera mujer humana en pisar su superficie, excepto por una cosa, el plan salió mal (RC: I am a Dalek). Según una fuente, los alunizajes se convirtieron en rutina poco tiempo después de el primero (Dwan: Soldiers from Zolta). El Primer Doctor, John y Gillian se encontraron con otro alunizaje en 1970 (PROSA: Moon landing). Finales del siglo XX A finales del siglo XX, los Cybermen establecieron una base en su lado oscuro. La base les servía como zona de espera para una flota que tenía la intención de invadir la Tierra. También podría disparar a misiles a naves cercanas, como por ejemplo la TARDIS del Doctor, que brevemente se materializó en un lugar cercano (TV: The Invasion). Ya sea otra o esta base, todavía existía en 1985 (TV: Attack of the Cybermen). En 1988, la Cyber-flota entró en thumb|La Cyber-flota orbitando la Luna ([[TV: Silver Nemesis)]]órbita con la Luna y espero a que el Cyber-lider, ya en la Tierra, adquiriera el Némesis para que la flota pudiera aterrizar, conquistar la Tierra y convertirlo en una nueva. El Némesis se envió para reunirse con la flota, explotó y destruyó a la flota entera (TV: Silver Nemesis). En la década de 1970, los Daleks establecieron una base en esta y contactaron con el profesor Pillbright. Se le ofreció el uso de un arma desintegradora a cambio de su servidumbre. El Tercer Doctor fue a la Luna y destruyó la base con una bomba de neutrones (PROSA: The desintegrator). En 1992, el gusano del tiempo creó una réplica de la era Victoriana de Cheldon Bonniface para atrapar al Séptimo Doctor (PROSA: Timewyem: Revelation). Siglo XXI Primera década En el siglo XXI, la Luna era considerada un terreno neutral, en virtud por la Ley Galáctica. Esto significaba que agentes de la ley, como los Judoon, podían romperla para llevar a cabo sus asuntos en la Tierra enviando una zona de terreno al satélite. En consecuencia, el hospital Royal Hope fue transladado de Londres a la Luna con un poco de H2O por los thumb|[[Judoon en la Luna (TV: Smith y Jones)]]Judoon que buscaban a un asesino Devoraplasma (TV: Smith y Jones). En 2008, la Luna estuvo a punto de chocar contra la Tierra como parte del plan del Sr. Smith de destruir el planeta junto con Luke Smith, cuyo poder natural de telekinesis se vio amplificado por un dispositivo llamado MITRE. El clima terrestre se vio afectado en todo el mundo. Sin embargo, con el Sr. Smith reprogramado por un virus informático, devolvió con Luke la Luna a su situación inicial (TV: The Lost Boy). thumb|left|El [[Sr. Smith atrae a la Luna hacia la Tierra (TV: The Lost Boy)]]Al año siguiente, en 2009, la Tierra se transladó a la Cascada Medusa por los Daleks. La Luna quedó atrás, aunque no se sabe si mantuvo su posición hasta que la Tierra fue devuelta. A continuación, continuo con normalidad su órbita con la Tierra (TV: La Tierra robada / Journey's End). Colonización de la Luna En algún momento, un grupo de científicos creó un tunel que unía la base cuántica Diana, una base militar secreta que estaba en la Luna, con un lugar del desierto de Nevada. Esta base se utilizaba para llevar a cabo experimientos psicológicos a los delincuentes peligrosos (PROSA:'' Apollo 23). En 2010, se estableció una base lunar que fue operada por el equipo de trabajo unificado de inteligencia. El doctor Shaw es estacionó allí por un tiempo (TV: La muerte del Doctor). En 2015, cuando el Quinto Doctor y Turlough la visitaron, los seres humanos ya habían establecido la Ciudad Lunar. Allí se detuvieron a un par de criminales Dryrth que buscaban tesoros dejados en la Luna por su gente (CÓMIC: The lunar strangers). thumb El Duodécimo Doctor tras descubrir que la luna es en realidad un huevo que podría destruir a la tierra en el caso de que eclosionase deja a Clara , Courtney y Lundvik decidir el destino de la Luna. Tras encuestar la decisión con el resto de la tierra, Clara se opone a la decisión permitiendo al huevo eclosionar. Finalmente tras la eclosión, la tierra no a sufrido daños, y la criatura emergente dejó otro huevo en sustitución al anterior (TV: Kill the Moon ) En 2050, se realizó la décima misión alemana a la Luna (TV: Las aguas de Marte). Algún tiempo antes de que la misión Base Bowie Uno en 2058, la notable pionera espacial Adelaide Brook se convirtió en la segunda mujer británica que pisó la Luna (TV: Las aguas de Marte). En 2070, cuando los Cybermen aterrizaron allí, una base lunar albergaba al ''Graviton, una máquina que regulaba el clima de la Tierra (TV:'' The Moonbase). Esta base fue restaurada más tarde como la central T-Mat relé, coordinando con la T-Mat de la Tierra. Un enlace T-Mat permitía a una persona viajar entre esos dos puntos en cuestión de segundos, hasta que unos Guerreros de Hielo sabotearon el dispositivo (TV: The seeds of dead).thumb|La base lunar humana de 2070 ([[TV: ''The Moonbase)]] Entre 2160 hasta finales de 2190, muchos humanos fueron dejados en la Luna sin acceso a la Tierra debido a que en el siglo 22 los Daleks invadieron la Tierra. Susan Campbell y, en menor medida, su hijo Alex formaron parte de varias funciones públicas oficiales que implicaba el retorno de los colonos atrapados (AUDIO:'' Quinnis). La historia posterior En 2540, sirvió como una colonia penal para los rebeldes que iban en contra de la guerra entre el imperio de la Tierra y los Draconianos (TV: ''Frontier in Space). Hacia el siglo 30, los científicos de la Tierra explotaban los recursos de la Luna ya que los de la Tierra habían comenzado a agotarse (PROSA: The dust of the ages). En el siglo 520, la Universidad de la Luna se estableció en el satélite. River Song se matriculó en un curso de arqueología en 5123, en la que su profesor era el profesor Candy (TV: Matemos a Hitler). Destrucción de la Luna Hacia el siglo 53, los Threshold construyeron Wormwood, una réplica de una ciudad fronteriza estadounidense del siglo XIX, así como un arma conocida como el Ojo de la Desarmonía. Cuando los compañeros del Octavo Doctor, Izzy Sinclair y Feyde, lo sabotearon, el resultado resultante destruyó la Luna (CÓMIC: Wormwood). Otras lunas En el momento en el que el Cuarto Gran y Generoso Imperio Humano se desarrolló, la Tierra tenía cinco lunas. Una colonia penal aún existía por aquella época (TV: Una jugada larga, Lobo malo). Efectos biológicos Los hombres-lobo, como el Anfitrión, se transformaban de forma humana a lobo gracias a la Luna. El décimo Doctor, a través de un telescopio de la Casa Torchwood, la luz de la Luna se concentrara en un láser que mató al Anfitrión, salvando a la reina Victoria de Reino Unido (TV: Tooth and Claw). Categoría:Satélites